Just Talking
by ilovemyniece
Summary: A.K.A. why the twilight saga is a worth wile series to read after all. does not really bash twilight but does not promote it either i do not own x men evolution nor do i own the twilight saga jubby and rohne included more or less


Our story starts on a clear, cool spring night with crickets chirping, clear skies, and a beautiful moon that made one want to take a stroll along the paved pathways that were littered on the green rolling lawn of the Xavier Institute. This was the kind of night that made two certain teenaged girls wish they had not called each other such descriptive names and made up such horrible racial slurs to throw at each other. This was not because they had damaged their 'friendship', but because they were now grounded to the room they were forced to share.

The reason for their hatred for each other and the obvious tension between the two was caused by none other than Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. Of course, these were not real people, the girls knew _that_; that did not, however, mean the actors were not real.

Jubilation 'Call-Me-Jubes-Or-I-Will-Smack-You' Lee and Rahne 'I-Hate-Butterflies' Sinclair were natural born enemies. Jubilation had gone with the status quo and fallen hard for the vegetarian vampire, while Rahne, after being convinced that books were not evil and televisions did not actually contain real people inside of them, had went with another status quo by falling for the vegetarian vampire's 'natural born enemy'; this created a rather large rift between the two roommates.

In addition to hating each other, the girls were doomed to live out the rest of their natural lives in their room, growing old and grey, never loving anyone, having babies, nor leaving the confines of the same four wall that they had seen rebuilt after Mystique blew up the mansion; or at least until Logan was done being mad.

'Oh, how she pined to hear his voice again. That, she thought, would allow her to die a happy girl-No!-a happy woman. Her immortal love for him was the only thing that kept her, at least, breathing. The fact that she would one day see him again, that kept her from giving in to the ideas that had floated about her head for what seemed like a lifetime. She wrote to her best friend-her sister-every day, but to no avail. The sweet little pixie never wrote back. Finally-' Jubes was interrupted by the girl sitting across the room.

"What are you doing?" Rahne asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, dog." Jubilee spat at the small girl.

"Well, it is, seeing as I can hear your pencil scratching against your paper. Could you keep it down, Lassie, I'm trying to read." Rahne said, her request sounding more like a command.

"Ok, girl, let's get something straight! You're the dog, I'm the human!" Jubes paused. "Now I know why you like that pathetic excuse of a character, Jacob Black!" Jubes said, closing her notebook, feeling a fight coming on.

"You know, you and Bobby would make a great couple' you two are just like Bella and Edward. You're stupid, and he's obsessed with you. You're a perfect match." Rahne said, intending the comment to be offensive.

*gasp*"OME, Rahne! IKR! You are _so_ right! *gasp*Bobby is my Edward Cullen!" Jubes said, looking as though she had made a startling discovery that would blow minds worldwide. Jubes got up and jumped on Rahne's bed and grabbed her shoulders. "Roberto Da Costa is your Jacob Black!" Jubes said very loudly.

"Lass, are you mental?" Rahne asked, skeptically.

"Think about it! Jake is really hot, both physically and metaphorically, he's sweet, he has a heartbeat, and he has really awesome abs. he also had a crush on me when we first came here, but after you guys went to the Red Wood Forest, he was totally drooling over you! Like Jake and Nessie!" Jubes said, clapping her hands a few times.

"So, I am the lovechild of you and Bobby?" Rahne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That explains why there's so much tension between us! Bella and Nessie are sure to have a lot of fights; they have teenage hormones running rampant, and couple that with them being mother and daughter, they could never be in the same house without fighting!" Jubes said.

"Yeah! Roberto and me are destined to be!" Rahne said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Bobby and I have an immortal love that can never die!" Jubes said.

The two girls looked at each other, a moment passed, and they started laughing uncontrollably. Their laughter got so out of control, Logan opened the door saying "Are you two fighting again!" When he saw them in tears from laughter, he said, "Are you two okay?"

"Bobby's my Edward!" Jubes said at the same time that Rahne said, "Roberto is my Jacob!"

The girls burst into laughter at Logan's stunned and confused look. They laughed even harder when he left mumbling something about 'girls'.

The next morning, Rahne and Jubes went down to breakfast. Being a Saturday, everybody was at the table eating. The roommates (supposedly, as of yesterday, enemies)were whispering and giggling together.

"Hey, Jubes, what's up?" Bobby said when Jubes and Rahne sat next to each other across from the boy.

"OME, hey, Bobby!" Jubes said.

"Bobby, don't you worry, I am sure you will be a kind, gentle father." Rahne said.

"What!" Most of the table echoed.

"But Bobby's still a pansy little virgin! Unless you totally scored, Bobby! Why didn't you tell me!" Ray said as if losing one's virginity were a cause for a great celebration.

"I didn't! I don't know what Rahne's talking about! Honest!" Bobby said more to Logan than anyone else.

"Robert, darling, this is our family; you don't need to be so closed off. They will accept our love child no matter what!" Jubes said.

"I don't even know what a love child is!" Bobby said.

"A child born from the fornication of two people who are in love!" Rahne said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Bobby was a jerk for not knowing.

"You can't kill Roberto for loving Rahne! It's not his fault!" Jubes said, huffing and crossing her arms.

"What now? Why would _Bobby _kill me?" Roberto asked from next to Rahne.

"_Because_, the two of you are natural born enemies! God, Bobby, you're such a jerk! Berto and me are just friends!" Jubes stood, yelling now.

"Why are you yelling! I know you guys are just friends!" Bobby yelled also standing up.

"You're a jerk, Bobby, I want a divorce! I'm going to go kill myself, _Bobby_, and when I do, it'll be all your fault! I hope you die of a broken heart, you soulless demon!" Jubes yelled leaving with Rahne.

"Ah, to feel love's painful sting." The Prof said, continuing his meal.

"Well, at least we know why Twilight is a worth wile read after all; it brings enemies together." Kitty said, also going back to her meal.

A/N: ok that was written a couple years ago I have no idea what spawned it but I found it while I was going through my stuff earlier and I was laughing so hard my niece came to see if I was ok so I decided to post this and it's not supposed to be taken seriously I think it was written while I was trying to ignore my math teacher and she was trying to ignore my giggles oh well please review and tell me what you think I could probably make this into a full story or something if you guys want but it wont be until I finish my tt/yj xover any way that was fun


End file.
